


A New World

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Finding Home [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Eluvians, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Elisa has returned home and Cullen is in way over his head.Cid and Vincent welcome both home with open arms.Sequel to Promises Kept.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be quite a few male/male couples in future chapters. Tags will be added as it all comes along. I only ask that you keep any negative comments to yourself and simply not read this fic if you don't like it.
> 
> Also, mpreg is implied so...

It took a month for Elisa to get past the most painful part of her heartbreak. Leaving Dorian behind was the hardest thing she had ever done, and if it weren’t for her actual family, she probably would have still been spiraling down in depression. Cid was the one that found her when she crossed through the eluvian, and when he saw her tears, he held her tightly until she only let out the occasional sniffle. She was then dragged inside and reacquainted with her family (in reality she was nearly knocked over by the twins in their haste to give her a suffocating hug), and she told them everything. Where she ended up, what it was like, the Inquisition, the Inquisitor, Cullen (and she added he would likely be showing up at some point; Cid loudly declared he would be giving the Commander the ‘Dad’ talk), and…Dorian. Elisa struggled telling them all about him, the pain was still too much, but they understood and told her that she could finish when she was ready. She instead told them bits and pieces as time went on.

They all kept her occupied and as happy as possible in their own way. Cid dragged her into helping with building whatever project he was currently working on and it was the most effective distraction. It was presently, six months after she got back, where she was spending her day. The pilot hunched over his workbench spewing profanities at part of an engine, and Elisa climbing into small areas the man couldn’t fit in to repair and clean out the smaller parts.

“Swearing at it won’t make it fix itself.” She calls from the airship she was bodily halfway into.  
“Makes me feel better.” He answers gruffly as he turns to look at the tail end of her sticking out. “What the hell are you doing sweetheart?”  
“Cleaning some build-up.”  
Cid eyes her apparel. “I thought I told you to wear a shirt. You’re gonna burn yourself on something.”  
“You sound like Mom. Hand me that wrench.”

Elisa finishes her climb into the narrow space of the panel and Cid walks over to hand her the desired wrench. She started referring to her father as mom since it was less confusing for the rest of the people in the house, and because apparently it was a running joke that had stuck. Vincent was the twins’ actual mother, and when Reno heard them referring to the gunslinger as such, he started calling him that too. Of course, Vincent tried to stop it, but it stuck fast. Reno’s excuse was that he was the oldest surviving Turk so they adopted _him_.

He stopped caring after that.

“Chief.”

Cid turns from his observation of Elisa’s task and finds Vincent at the door with a blonde stranger and a very large dog.

“What’s up beautiful?”  
“Where is our daughter?”  
The pilot thumbs over his shoulder. “Squished behind the panels cleaning up. Who’s the guy?”  
“Cullen.”

Clattering from within the opened panel distracts Cid and Elisa tumbles out from the narrow space covered in grease. The next moment she was rushing over to the Commander and as she was about to jump into his arms, she stopped dead and looked down at herself sheepishly. Cullen merely chuckled and closed the gap between them to embrace her tightly. After a passionate kiss was shared, the younger pulls away to look at the man’s attire and she grins.

“No armor Commander?”  
“I was told to change. Apparently I stuck out like a sore thumb.”  
Vincent clears his throat. “Genesis threw clothes at him and pushed him into the bathroom.”  
“So you’re the one I gotta give the dad talk to.” Cid wipes his hands on a nearby rag.  
“No, Dad.”  
“I already said I would. Go clean up and we’ll be in for lunch.”  
Elisa eyes the pilot warily before sighing. “Be nice.”

She gives the Commander a gentle peck on his cheek as she leaves the hangar with Vincent, and Cullen shifts uncomfortably under Cid’s discerning gaze. The stare down lasted another minute until the pilot got bored and shifted his attention back to the engine part on his workbench. Cid wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Well he did to an extent. Elisa told them everything about the man, and while Cid had said he was going to give the dreaded dad talk, it was all a ruse. Just by watching his exchange with his daughter told the pilot that there was no need for the talk. Cullen very obviously cared for and respected Elisa.

“You look like you’re ready to hide in a corner.”  
Cullen sighs heavily. “She warned me that it might overwhelm me. Your world really is much more advanced.”  
Cid grins. “How was the shower?”  
“Something I could definitely get used to once I was shown how to work it. Elisa was right. Dorian would never leave if he came and discovered the bathroom.”  
“Dorian, huh? Ellie doesn’t talk about him much.”  
Cullen gapes at him. “That’s a surprise. Those two were nearly inseparable.”  
“I think it still hurts her. I can’t decide whether to punch him for making my little girl cry or kneel at his feet for protecting her.”  
The Commander grimaces. “Please don’t kneel. His ego is big enough.” He then crouches next to the mabari beside him and scratches the beast’s head affectionately. “Punching him isn’t necessary either. He’s hurting just as much if not more.”

Cid absent-mindedly scribbles on the blueprint next to the engine part as Cullen turns more of his attention to the dog rolling onto his back. Elisa had not said much about Dorian. She was only able to get out the fact that he saved her life (on more than one occasion) and he was the reason she was able to return home in the first place. Vincent had tried to gently pry more information from her, but it only caused the girl to have a faraway look in her eyes. They decided that they would have to wait for her to tell them anything, but her tears when she returned home was enough indication that Dorian meant a lot to her.

The pilot clears his throat and Cullen looks back up at him. “What is he to her?”  
“A best friend…then a brother.” Was the Commander’s quiet response. “He was… _is_ everything to her. He may be spoiled and cheeky, but Elisa meant everything to him too.”

Those words alone told him that Dorian was able to do what he and Vincent could not. When Elisa came to them over four years ago, she had walls that they couldn’t even put a chip in. Although Vincent was her father, she was still distrustful even when she accepted their offer to live with them. Elisa was obviously tired of being alone but she was still basing her choices on surviving. She at least told them how she came to be, and Vincent wanted to kill Hojo ten times over.

They tried to include her, to coax any more info from her, but that had been their mistake. 

Her walls were similar but also very different than Vincent’s were.

Cullen groans quietly and rubs his temples. “You don’t happen to have something for pain do you?”  
Cid smiles. “I’ll do you one better.” He pulls his cell phone out of his pocket (something Cullen looks at strangely) and dials before holding it up to his ear. “Come to the hangar real quick. Your sister’s boyfriend is hurting.”

The pilot then hangs up and returns the phone to his pocket. Before Cullen could even ask about it though, a young man—maybe nineteen if Cullen had to guess—skids into the large building and right over to the aching blonde. He holds out his hands, silently asking the man permission as golden sparks dance at his fingertips, and the Commander nods with wide eyes. He recognized that magic. It was the same magic that had brought Dorian back from death.

The younger gently touches his temples and Cullen sighs when his headache is immediately vanquished. In fact, he felt as he did before his first dose of lyrium. The itch that he had finally been able to ignore in recent months was _gone_. It was as if the lyrium had been a bad dream.

“There. No more withdrawals.” He smiles at Cullen’s incredulous stare. “Ellie told us. If it makes you feel any better, you did what you set out to do. I only stopped any more unnecessary suffering. You’ve been through enough.”  
Cid smirks from behind the boy. “Meet my youngest, Lance.”  
Cullen raises an eyebrow and looks over Lance’s shoulders. “I thought you would have wings. Elisa said you were a phoenix. The feather came from you.”

Lance looks over his shoulder at his father and Cid nods, and then the boy looks at Cullen briefly before taking on the form of a phoenix. Cullen’s mouth drops open as he holds back his mabari from the very interesting new creature, and releases the beast again when Lance turns back to his human form and the dog immediately loses interest. Elisa definitely wasn’t over-exaggerating. 

“I’m curious as to what else you’re capable of.”  
Cid rolls his eyes. “You should be asking what he _can’t_ do.”  
The Commander looks at the youngest twin. “Your feather brought a friend back to life and returned another’s lost limb. The friend it revived actually took on some of your power.”  
Lance smiles softly. “It’s only a very small boost.”

A random thought suddenly comes to Cullen and he eyes the boy carefully.

“Are you the brother that pulls pranks?”  
Blue eyes smiles at him. “No. That would be my twin. Hunter is the one you should look out for. He might tease you for a while because you’re Ellie’s boyfriend.”  
“Does he have powers too?”  
Cid laughs. “Yeah. Just keep clear of water and you should be fine. He’s a naiad.”  
Cullen pales. “What about the third brother?”  
“Sephiroth is a fighter like Elisa but he’s harmless as long as you don’t hurt the twins or his sister.”  
“Maker…what have I walked into?”

Cid chuckles and pulls the ex-templar to his feet before throwing an arm around his shoulders and leading him back to the house with Lance and the mabari following close behind. The family would take some time to get used to. They were the definition of chaos, but it was organized chaos. Actually, _everything_ would take some getting used to. Like Elisa, Cullen had been thrown into a very unfamiliar world, but instead of the step down Elisa had to take, the Commander had to take a very big step _up_. He was already eyeing Cid’s flying machines and the cars with suspicion. It would probably be best to get him acclimated to the house and its occupants first.

“The wife should be done making lunch. You can meet everyone.”  
Cullen glances at him quizzically as they walk into the house. “Wife? I thought—”  
“Yes, I’m still talking about Vince. It’s a running joke. Don’t be surprised when the kids and the Turks call him Mom.”  
“I’m getting a headache for a completely different reason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the crossover. Again it will be short, maybe 2 or 3 chapters, but I figured it needed its own story instead of a oneshot.
> 
> **For those that are curious**  
> Elisa has a different outfit back home (this story). Similar to Cindy Aurum's from FF15. Once I have her Dragon Age outfit drawn, which will likely be posted in the first chapter of Finding Home, I will eventually get her new outfit posted here.


	2. Chapter 2

To Elisa’s surprise, Cullen had hit it off with quite a few of the family members when he, her brother, and Cid finally came inside for lunch. With how large her family was, she assumed the Commander just compared it to lunch with his soldiers in the tavern, and was soon laughing with Angeal over each other’s recruits stories. Of course the ex-SOLDIER’s stories mainly consisted of Zack’s shenanigans as he alone caused enough trouble, and Zack protested briefly before calling it a lost cause and returning his attention to Hunter. The older twin had behaved during their meal, but Elisa was positive that was only because Vincent had said something, and he would attempt at least one prank before the day was through.

When lunch was over, Angeal asked the Commander if he played chess and Cullen all but fell over himself. Something familiar but someone new to play with. Dorian’s Tevinter tactics did get old at one point.

It wasn’t really a big surprise when everyone easily accepted Cullen. That’s just how Elisa’s family was. The ex-templar helped bring her home and that was enough for them. It made her wonder how they would deal with Dorian. The mage was the main reason she was even alive at all and if they were treating Cullen like a lost friend, they may very well accept Dorian as family. Elisa could imagine it now. The mage would be very confused, but deep down he would cherish it. They were the family he wanted.

Elisa smiles at the thought and Vincent glances at her over his mug of tea. They were the only two left at the table, not including Genesis who was currently clearing it.

It was a rule that whoever cooked, did not clean afterwards.

“Glad he was accepted?”  
Elisa looks over at her father. “Yes but I was actually thinking about how you guys might receive Dorian…if he does visit.” Her face falls briefly at that thought but it didn’t last long. Her Tevinter brother did not break promises.  
“From what I gather, he has done more for you than we could. As far as I’m concerned, he is family.”  
“You’ve never met him though.”  
“I don’t need to. According to Cullen, Dorian is a brother to you. Anyone who means that much to you to get that title is enough for me and Cid. If he ever does visit, he and Nolan are more than welcome. We’ll even give them their own room.” Vincent smiles softly. “Yuffie can sleep on the couch when she visits.”  
Genesis joins them at the table when he finishes with the dishes. “I’d like to meet him. He sounds like someone that would appreciate fashion and Loveless.”  
Elisa snorts. “He definitely appreciates fashion. He might need to get used to our world’s idea of it though. Dorian might like Loveless until you over-quote it too much like you have with everyone else.”  
Genesis sniffs. “No one appreciates good literature.”  
“Dorian may surprise you then.”

Elisa had definitely thought about the possible relationship between Genesis and Dorian. She came to the conclusion that they would either hit it off or hate each other. She didn’t think there would be an in between with them.

**********

It took another three months for Dorian to finally keep to his promise of visiting, and Elisa had walked right by him. Granted, she was still half asleep, and it was also early enough in the morning that the mage shouldn’t even be awake. Elisa barely registered the extra person in the kitchen with her father when she began her task of making herself some tea. People were always visiting the mansion, whether it was friends from Avalanche or people from town that wanted Cid to make repairs on something or another.

It also didn’t help that when she finally turned to see who their visitor was, she didn’t recognize him for a few seconds. Dorian had dark bags under his eyes and was looking a little scruffy.

It was seeing Kit by his feet that made everything click.

Dorian barely had enough time to safely set down his own mug of tea on the island before Elisa nearly tackled him to the floor for a desperately needed hug. A very tight and long one. The ravenette barely remembered that the mage’s ribs would crack if she clung too tightly, but Dorian didn’t complain. He was holding her just as tightly.

“You look awful.”  
The mage scoffs. “I don’t see you for almost a year and that’s the first thing you say to me? You wound me sorora.”  
Vincent chuckles from the other side of the island. “You do look like you can use some sleep. Breakfast won’t be ready for a while.”

That was all Elisa needed to hear before she was dragging Dorian to the living room and getting them both settled on the couch. Kit, of course, followed and curled up on top of the back of the couch. Once the blanket was situated over them, they were both out like a light, and the other two occupants in the room look at them with amusement.

“I should have told him to come sooner.” Nolan sets his coffee down on the table in front of the couch he and Cid are occupying.  
“Is she his personal teddy bear or something?”  
The Inquisitor laughs. “They did share a room and bed…but it’s more like demons took advantage of his pain after she left. He only slept the bare minimum and buried himself in his work.”  
“Why didn’t he just come sooner?”  
“Dorian wanted to but he was afraid he would never leave. It took Maevaris closing their side of the eluvian and me dragging him here for us to even be here. We were both worried and Maevaris told him to find a way to make an eluvian here because she was tired of seeing him worn down.”  
Cid glances at the blanketed lump on the couch. “Guess you two are pretty much moving in, huh? Good thing Vince and I got a room ready for you.”  
Nolan looks at the blonde in surprise. “This doesn’t bother you? The eluvian—”  
“We’ve seen some weird shit. That’s nothing. We kind of figured you might stay even if it was only for a little while. Permanent or not, we have a room for you. If it makes Elisa happy, I’ll do it in a heartbeat.” Cid stretches out and props his feet on the coffee table. “Lance is curious about the guy’s magic anyway. ‘specially since some of his was absorbed.”

The two return their attention to the television, something all three men from Thedas quickly took a liking to, and every once in a while watch the occupied couch for any kind of movement. Dorian wouldn’t be moving anytime soon for obvious reasons, but it was only a matter of time before Elisa woke up. Even when the rest of the household began to wake up, the mage didn’t move. Hunter was the first to notice the napping pair.

“Dad…there’s a lump on the couch. I think Ellie is part of it.”  
“Leave the lump alone. The other part needs his sleep. Go help Mom with breakfast.”

The eldest twin obliges after a few more moments of observing what little he can see of Dorian and Elisa, and then Cullen was the next. He first noticed Nolan after letting his mabari out the front door, and then he immediately looked around for Dorian until his gaze settled on the other couch. The blonde gives Nolan and Cid a questioning glance and they both nod. Cullen joins them on their couch and looks at the television.

“What are you watching?”  
“Commander…are you not jealous?” The Inquisitor raises an eyebrow.  
Cullen shrugs. “Not at all. I’m actually glad to see that you’re finally here. Elisa and Dorian were family before we started courting them.”  
Cid chokes on his tea when he laughs. “Y-You call it courting?!”  
The other two give him a confused look before Nolan speaks. “What do you call it here?”  
“Dating. Damn, your world is medieval. I should have known.”  
Cullen sighs. “How long are you and Dorian here for?”  
“Likely permanently. Maevaris won’t allow him back until we create an eluvian here.”  
“Considering Lance’s powers, it will be easy.”  
“That’s the second time I’ve heard about him but I have yet to meet him.”  
Vincent walks in. “Breakfast is ready. Any chance of those two waking up?”  
Elisa sits up. “He will if I have anything to say about it.”

While the others make their way to the table, Elisa gently shakes the mage until he grumbles in Tevene and opens gray eyes. Dorian yawns as he sits up and rubs his eyes and the younger of the two smiles at him.

“Feel better?”  
“I wouldn’t complain about another hour.”  
“Food first, then you can sleep all you want.”

Dorian responds with a sleepy huff and allows Elisa to drag him to the dining room after she throws off their blanket and push him into the chair next to Nolan. The fennec unexpectedly stayed at the couch, but it was probably for the best since he might have been kicked by accident if he followed them to the table. Lance barely waited for the mage to fill his plate before he started asking questions.

“Can you show me your magic?”  
Dorian blinks and Vincent sighs heavily. “Baby bird, let him eat.”  
“It’s quite alright. I’m rather curious about his magic too.”

Dorian then humors the youngest twin and writes runes in the air with one hand as he eats with the other. That was how everyone’s breakfast went. Watching Dorian and Lance study each other’s magic. Every once in a while one of the magister’s spells contained some gold sparks and Lance would smile before asking Dorian how much his magic had changed since his revival. Dorian had only said that his elemental magic was a little stronger, but his Creation magic had been the one to take on most of it. He was not much of a healer, but the feather had made him as good as a healer if not better. His necromancy was the only magic that had no change to it. 

Hunter had eventually joined in when the mage learned the older twin had powers as well, but he didn’t nearly use them as often as Lance did. Halfway through the meal, Dorian agreed to show them more when he was more rested. Using magic here was also different. There was no Fade to manipulate so he wanted to know what exactly it was he _was_ manipulating. Lance promised to explain later and assured Dorian his magic was not harming their world.

It didn’t take long for Genesis to swoop in. “What’s your opinion on plaid?”  
Dorian scowls when Elisa laughs. “A complete eyesore.” He points at the laughing ravenette. “I’m still mad about that!”  
Genesis looks at Angeal with a smile. “Angeal, I am leaving you for this delightful man.”  
“Gen, you and I both know that’s an empty threat and you’ll be in our bed tonight.”  
Dorian sighs. “You’re admittedly nice to look at but I’m happy in my current relationship. There is plenty of time to complain about fashion disasters.”  
“How about literature?”

Everyone but Dorian and Nolan groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. There might be more than three chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a more laid back story so I will not post a chapter as quickly as I have with other stories.
> 
> Keep in mind this story may not be for everyone. Otherwise enjoy.

Dorian leans against the railing of the porch next to Vincent and sighs heavily. “Your family is exhausting.”

He had gotten the rest he needed, and to his surprise, the sleep he got was the best he had in _years_. There was no Fade here, which meant no demons trying to seduce him into handing over his body to possess. Dorian had being dealing with that for months after sending Elisa home and it was very exhausting. The demons were relentless and tried everything, especially after they noticed the increase of power in his magic. Their favorite approach was taking on Elisa’s form, and while it made his hurt worse, he was also prepared for it. He knew her well enough to notice any small differences on the body the creatures took on, and if there wasn’t anything immediately noticeable, he would ask them questions. It usually made them angry and that was enough proof it wasn’t Elisa. She very rarely showed her anger.

He did dream here. It was pleasant though. He dreamt of a field of flowers and a young girl around Elisa’s age in a pink dress. She was kind and also thanked him for what he did for Elisa. Apparently she was a friend of the family.

Vincent gives him an amused huff. “No siblings?”

The mage follows the man’s gaze to find Hunter planning an attack with a water balloon near an unsuspecting Cullen. The ex-templar currently had his attention on Sephiroth’s and Elisa’s training session. Dorian would never admit it out loud, but the ex-general had actually intimidated him a bit. Fighting wise, he was basically a taller version of Elisa, except with silver hair and a very conservative emotional range. Cullen, of course, got along with him.

“Families in Tevinter usually only need one child. I showed promise until my father found out about my ‘sickness’ and tried to change me.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with you Dorian.”  
“I know.” He glances at the gunslinger and then quickly directs his attention to the glass of wine in Vincent’s hands. “You have wine?”  
Vincent chuckles before handing the mage the glass. “I was wondering when you would notice. Elisa says you’re a fanatic.”  
Dorian takes a sip and his eyes widen. “This is better than anything I have back in Tevinter! Then again, anything is better than the wine there right now. Stripweed is in _everything_ , and now I can’t even enjoy alcohol.”  
“Our cellar is full of wine. Help yourself.”  
The Tevinter grins when Hunter finally chucks the water balloon at Cullen and effectively soaks the man. “You are going to regret that. I am very capable of drinking you out of house and home.”  
“Dorian, we constantly get crates of wine. A friend of ours sends us whatever she makes...and most of what is in the cellar can get my daughter drunk.”

Dorian perks up at the admission. There was something in the house that could get Elisa drunk? He definitely needed to test that theory. He still wanted to see his sister drunk at least once, and the Abyssal Peach that Nolan had saved for her only got her buzzed and that wore off after half an hour. Although if the wine here could get her drunk, Dorian would have to be careful how much he consumed. It wouldn’t do to embarrass himself this early.

“One of those bottles wouldn’t happen to have something to keep me from aging would it?”  
“No. You’ll have to ask Lance for something like that. It’s done for the family and very close friends. He has done it for Cullen.” Vincent then tilts his head. “I’m surprised Lance hasn’t done it for you and Nolan yet.”  
“Would I even know?”  
“He would poke your chest.”  
“He did that while we were creating the eluvian earlier. I thought he was just trying to get my attention.” Dorian drains what’s left of the wine glass. “That’s rather anticlimactic.”  
“The eluvian…can anyone come through?”  
The magister shakes his head. “If it was one back home yes, but I asked your son for help on purpose. Only someone with my permission will be able to use it. Or in Elisa’s case, an enchanted ring. I gifted one to her to protect her, but recently borrowed it to give her the ability to use the eluvian if she wishes.”  
“She can visit Thedas.”  
“You would be surprised how much I got yelled at for sending her back without a proper goodbye.”  
Vincent nods. “Elisa missed you most, but I think she’ll be glad to know she can visit the friends she made there.”

Just as Dorian was about to nod, a water balloon collides with his chest and water soaks through his clothes. The initial surprise wore off after a few moments and the mage glares at Hunter. The teen only smiles in return. Dorian then smiles mischievously before conjuring an orb of static in his hand and throwing it at the elder twin whose eyes widen as he takes cover behind a nearby tree. The orb only follows his path and the mage smiles at the following yelp.

Vincent raises an eyebrow. “Should I get the first aid kit?”  
“It’s harmless, even for him. He might feel a bit of a tingle for a while though.” Dorian frowns down at his soaked shirt.  
“You realize he’s treating you like an older brother.”  
Dorian’s head snaps back up in surprise and he stares at Vincent. “What?”  
“The twins see what Elisa sees…they’ve adopted you.” The gunslinger smiles softly. “You are officially part of this family whether you like it or not.”

Dorian thought if that ever happened like Elisa said it would, he would be frightened. He was not used to a large family, _any_ family really, not to mention there was always something going on. He was used to stern. Quiet. To someone having high expectations of him. To follow traditions and whatever was demanded.

It was then he realized…that he loved it all. This family accepted who he was. They didn’t expect anything of him and easily welcomed him with open arms. He loved the chaos, Hunter’s pranks (particularly when they were directed at Cullen), the family meals, and even those overgrown birds that took a liking to him. It was Elisa and the druffalo all over again, instead of slobber though, he was covered in feathers. One of the chocobos actually tried to roost on him, but Angeal and Genesis’s son, Ren, saved him from that embarrassment. The young man didn’t laugh but he certainly looked amused.

Dorian loved Tevinter and was still going to help change his homeland, but now that he saw what a loving family was really like, he was inclined to stay. He was going to anyway for the bathroom and the wine but no one needed to know that.

“I come barging into your lives and you adopt me. This family is insane.”  
“Insane is the best kind of family.” At Dorian’s incredulous look, Vincent smirks. “Cid’s words. Not mine, but I agree with him.”  
“I—” Another water balloon finds its way onto his head and Dorian narrows his eyes and turns to glare at Hunter, only for the boy to point at Elisa. The girl already tossing a second balloon up and down in her hand, with a smile on her face. “ _Sorora. Don’t. You. Dare._ ”

She dared, and the third balloon broke against his leg and soaked his pants. Dorian swears at her loudly in Tevene, and to his mild surprise, she responds in kind. He wasn’t aware she could speak it; he only knew that she understood it. Perhaps he shouldn’t have been as amazed as he was. Elisa tended to pick things up quickly.

His next response was to give her the same treatment he gave Hunter. Knowing his magic though, she easily deflected it and turned her attention back to Sephiroth and Cullen. Dorian quickly took the opening and zapped her again. She swears at him in Tevene and he mock gasps.

“Language!”  
Vincent folds his arms. “That’s not the first time she has said that. So it’s you that she learned the language from. Do I want to know what she’s saying?”  
“Not particularly. I apologize for that.”  
“Tell Cid what it means at least. He’ll probably find it funny.”  
“Did I mention this family is insane?”  
Vincent turns to the door and motions for the mage to follow. “You still haven’t met the Turks. I’m sure they’ll be dropping in soon. Just be warned, they tend to do whatever they want.”

Dorian follows the older man down to the cellar and when they reach the wine collection, the mage almost pinched himself. There were racks _filled_ with bottles. Overstuffed really.

“In the future, I might be found down here. Marinating.”  
“Perks of saving the world three times. Also having friends in high places. Rufus doesn’t understand the meaning of ‘no’.” Vincent grabs a bottle and hands it over to the mage. “This is what you enjoyed so much. If it helps, Cullen and Nolan have been introduced to beer and they slept with the chocobos. Cid plans on getting them drunk again.”  
Dorian raises an eyebrow. “ _Cullen_ got drunk? I’m beginning to wonder if we died and came to paradise.”  
Elisa walks down the stairs and joins the two. “Paradise doesn’t have monsters lurking outside of town.” She takes the bottle in Dorian’s hands and studies the label. “Get into dry clothes and I’ll show you the wonderful world of movies.”  
Dorian sniffs and takes the bottle back. “So bossy. I’d hate to find out where you learned such terrible manners.”  
“From you fratris. Be quick because the twins are going to join us and I don’t want the first movie you watch to be a bad one. The Inquisitor and Cullen are going to watch too.”

 _Fratris_. Elisa had called him brother and it made Dorian’s heart swell.

It also accomplished rendering him speechless, long enough for her to grab his arm with worry.

“If it’s too much, we can wait.”  
Dorian blinks. “No. No. No. I just…” He clears his throat and hands the wine to her. “I’ll join you in a few minutes. I need to find Kit as well. He’s been unexpectedly curious enough to wander off and explore.”  
Vincent points to the ceiling. “Are you talking about your fox? I think he’s up in your room. I noticed he goes in there when he finishes exploring for the day and he can’t find you.”  
The magister sighs. “Perhaps he’s finally getting over his separation anxiety.”

Dorian soon found out that, no, Kit was as much an anxious furball as he always has been when the mage walked into the room he shared with Nolan. The fennec had uncurled and attached himself to Dorian so quickly, the mage was almost convinced he was there the whole time. It took a bit of gentle persuasion, but Dorian got him off long enough to change into some dry clothes before Kit resituated himself to the man’s chest. The entire household found it adorable and Dorian once again felt the need for the floor to open up and swallow him whole. At least they didn’t laugh.

Things were a little better when Dorian found out that Kit liked the chocobos just as much as he did. The birds tried to roost on the fennec as well, and Kit avoided them as much as possible after that. He almost seemed to prefer Cullen’s mabari, the dog thankfully calmer than he had been at Halamshiral. Cullen’s training seemed to be kicking in, and Dorian was thankful. Kit could walk around the house without the fear of being trampled on, and the humans wouldn’t be jumped on. The mabari had his own bed in Elisa and Cullen’s bedroom since he was a bit too big for them to sleep comfortably, but the dog was allowed on the bed when one of them got up.

Dorian hated to think what the bed smelled like.

He pets Kit when the fennec nuzzles his chin. “Mommy is getting drunk tonight.” Dorian winces when he realizes what he just said. “If you tell anyone I called myself your mother, I will throw you in with the chocobos. Understand?” Kit yips. “Good. I’m glad we had this talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ren is Angeal and Genesis's son. He is with Lance. It looked kind of weird to put OC's as a relationship tag.


	4. Chapter 4

Dorian was woken by a gentle nudge and when he opened his eyes to see who, he instead found a furry foot in his face. With a groan he bats the offending appendage out of his sight and Kit tumbles off of him onto the bed. Just when the mage thought Kit had revealed all of his quirks, he always seemed to have three more. In this case, the fennec liked to lie on his head whenever he slept on his side and one of his feet always ended up in Dorian’s face. Kit had a fascination with sprawling out on top of him when he got the chance, and the mage had to learn to live with it. There was no breaking the fox of his strange habits.

He had tried and was rewarded with a dirty look and an offended huff from the creature.

Kit was definitely Dorian’s.

Said magister looks up and finds Lance with a cold glass of water that he accepts gratefully once he sits up. Dorian did not get drunk but the wine was truly strong enough that he had to stop after half a bottle and try not to trip over his own feet as he made his way to bed. Nolan was no help because he was too busy laughing and Elisa only glanced at him before returning her attention to the second movie. Dorian barely remembered how the first one ended.

It was then he noticed the other side of the bed was empty.

“What time is it?”  
“After noon. Nolan already left for Skyhold.”  
Dorian quickly drains the glass of water and ignores the cotton feeling in his mouth. “Did he ask you to wake me?”  
Lance takes the empty cup from him with a smile. “Yes...and I got tired of waiting.”  
The mage rubs his eyes. “Why exactly would you be waiting for me to wake up?”  
“I want to come with you.”

Dorian drops his hand and stares at the teen. Lance wanted to go to Skyhold with him? While a part of him didn’t mind, another part really didn’t want to be shot in the face by the boy’s mother. He has seen Vincent with his guns. The man did not miss.

“I like living thank you.”  
“Mom said it was alright as long as I stay with one of you and don’t use my powers unless absolutely necessary.” The younger twin shrugs. “Or at least whatever I can use safely without causing suspicion.”  
“I was aware that Elisa and Cullen were going back to visit as well. Why didn’t you go with them?”  
“Your boyfriend asked me to wake you up.”

Dorian sighs. “Fine.” He stands and steers the smiling boy toward the bedroom door. “Out fratris. I need to make myself presentable. Do not go through the eluvian without me.”

Lance nods and walks down the hall toward the stairs and Dorian closes the door before turning back to his bed and watching Kit stretch out and yawn widely. He barely registered the fact that he had called Lance brother, and even though he had only been there for about two weeks, the family was easy to get close to. Lance had been the one he spent most of his time with out of everyone there for obvious reasons. He was the reason Dorian was even alive. Of course, Dorian didn’t spend time with him just because of that. He was soft-spoken and if the mage were to be honest…the boy was adorable. When he asked Lance to help him create the eluvian, he had smiled so brightly that Dorian in that moment adopted him back.

To think all it took for Lance to worm his way into the man’s heart was an innocent smile.

Then again, Elisa didn’t have to do much either.

“Vulpeso, help me find my boots.”

**********

Once Dorian finished getting ready, and dressing in his robes, Lance had nearly dragged the magister to and through the eluvian. Dorian did have enough time to ask Vincent if it was really alright for the teen to join him and the man simply nodded as he returned his attention to his book. Once the two were in Skyhold, the mage had to grab Lance’s shirt before he could start his exploration and drag him up to the Inquisitor’s room and throw some clothes at him. Just as he, the Commander, and Nolan stuck out in their world, Lance would stick out in theirs.

“Put these on and then you can explore avemo. Skyhold is safe enough to wander around by yourself. Will your mother break my fingers if I let you?”  
Lance laughs. “No. He trusts your judgement.”  
“Well that’s a relief.”

The two make their way back to the Great Hall and Dorian immediately finds an arrow pointing at his face. He narrows his eyes and glances around the offending pointy end to find a scowling elf. Sera.

“You and Quizzy disappear for two weeks and then you come back like it’s no big deal?! First Ellie, then you two—”  
Dorian smirks. “Sera…Elisa is here. Have you not seen her?”  
Sera lowers her bow. “If I did, I wouldn’t be here yelling at you now would I?”  
“Yes you would.”  
“Arse.” She notices Lance standing partially behind him. “He’s new. Isn’t he a little young for you?”  
Both Dorian and Lance make a face. “This is Lance. Elisa’s brother. He’s visiting, and the rest of us are checking in.”  
“Quizzy said you’re staying in their world now.” The elf turns and starts walking off. “Just make sure you come back or I’ll find a way to come drag you back!”  
“Did someone miss me?”  
“Fat chance smartass!”  
The mage chuckles when she’s out of earshot and he looks behind him at Lance. “You’re welcome to explore to your little hearts content. Just be careful. I would rather not go home with you in pieces.”  
“I’m not helpless Dorian.”  
“No, but magic here is received differently. I imagine you’ll come across the infirmary, so I’m giving you permission to heal simple wounds if you wish to help. Nothing more or there will be questions.”

Lance hums in acknowledgement and wanders off, leaving Dorian to make his way to Josephine’s old office. When she had left to go back home to Antiva, the mage took the room as his own to handle any magister business. He still had his alcove, no one really tried to take it over since he still frequented the spot, but now he had a more appropriate space for visiting dignitaries. While he and Nolan resided elsewhere, they were still only an eluvian away and would be able to continue with their responsibilities. Nolan didn’t have as much as he used to since the Anchor was gone and there were no rifts, but he still led the Inquisition and would need to check in every few weeks. Dorian could do the same. Tevinter wouldn’t change overnight so there was no reason to hang around and wait for things to happen. Maevaris would keep him updated since she would soon have access to his personal eluvian, and if his and Lance’s little experiment proved fruitful, they would soon be able to send messages by fire.

That was Lance’s idea. Once they succeed in making two points to send and receive messages, he would take the teen to Tevinter to make one of the points there. The other would be with him by the eluvian. Then all Maevaris and Dorian would need to do is write and burn the paper.

“You look better.”

Dorian looks up from the letters he collected in his absence and finds Maevaris herself standing by the fireplace.

“Anything new?”  
“Two weeks isn’t enough time for anything. Any assassins that came for you were very disappointed.”  
The necromancer frowns. “They’re already coming here?”  
“No. Nobody is aware we have an eluvian so they think you’re still at your estate.”  
“That’s advantageous. Let them keep thinking that.”  
Maevaris walks over to the desk. “How’s your new family?”  
“Chaotically wonderful. How’s my mother? Still drinking herself into a stupor?”  
“Something like that. She asked about you a few days ago.”  
“She can keep asking as far as I’m concerned. Last time I went to visit her…” Dorian sighs. “…it did not go well. Sadly, I prefer my sister’s parents. That entire family sneezes love.”  
Mae laughs. “It’s something you need Dorian, and you want it, so just embrace it. They’re obviously willing to give it from what your lover told me.”  
Dorian smiles at her. “The wine is a plus. I’ll have to see if I can bring you a bottle. It will have you singing lewd tavern songs halfway through.”  
“I’ll hold you to that Pavus. Now, I’ll be heading back to Tevinter. Don’t be a stranger. I _will_ come find you.”

Dorian waves her away with an amused huff, and Magister Tilani leaves him to finish with his letters. He spent the next couple of hours doing so, and when the sun set, he was joined by his lover, Elisa, Cullen, and Lance. The youngest looked pleased and that only meant that he did in fact find the infirmary and helped as much as he could. He was the clichéd lover, not fighter.

“There is no end to these pranks.” Cullen groans.  
“I guess Sera showed how much she missed you? She pointed an arrow at me.”  
Nolan rubs the back of his head. “You two got off easy. She smacked the back of my head.”  
Elisa smiles smugly. “I got a hug…and a grope.”  
Dorian snorts and then notices the small sack in her hands. “What is that sorora?”  
She smiles. “Soap.”  
Lance tilts his head. “Don’t we have soap at home?”  
“Not any that smells of Embrium avemo.” Dorian neatly stacks the papers on his desk. “Are we ready to head home?”

Everyone nods and they make their way to the eluvian where Elisa gently elbows the mage’s ribs.

“It’s home now?”  
“It is as you said to me.” He smiles at her questioning look. “Home is with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short and a little different from my usual stuff, but I just want this to be simple. Just a peek of what life there would be like. I may do oneshots of this side in the future.
> 
> Avemo-bird
> 
> Also, I'm aware of the sending crystals but I figure those would only work in Thedas.


End file.
